Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis- to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ''Pretty Little Liars'', a także jedna z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Sasha Pieterse. Biografia i osobowość Alison była najlepszą przyjaciółką Hanny, Arii, Spencer i Emily, zanim zaginęła 1 września 2009 roku. Była tą dziewczyną, diwą i najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w Rosewood Day. Niestety pozostawała też mściwa, i manipulowała ludźmi (szczególnie Kłamczuchami). Mimo jej szkodliwego zachowania wobec innych, potrafiła sprawić, że ktoś czuł się wyjątkowy. Rok po zaginięciu jej ciało zostało znalezione w ogrodzie jej dawnego domu, w którym mieszkała wtedy Maya St. Germain. Sekcja zwłok wykazała, że otrzymała cios w głowę tępym narzędziem (później okazało się, że była to łopata), a następnie udusiła się, gdyż pochowano ją żywcem. Alison miała przyrodniego brata Jasona. Można powiedzieć że jest stróżem dziewczyn ponieważ wielokrotnie je ratowała przed powrotem. W odcinku This Is A Dark Ride ukazano noc, podczas której zniknęła Ali i dłoń wyłaniającą się spod ziemi. Budzi to wątpliwości co do jej śmierci. W Now You See Me, Now You Don't widzimy, że zostaje wyciągnięta z ziemi przez panią Grunwald. Okazuje się, że żyje. W późniejszych odcinkach dowiadujemy się, że ukrywała się przed "A" przez 2 lata. W piątym sezonie powraca do szkoły i zaczyna budować swoją Armię, ponieważ dziewczyny ją opuściły. Według twierdzeń Mony to Alison jest A'' (co później okazuje się nieprawdą).'' Jest przyrodnią siostrą Bethany Young- jej mama miała romans. Po sfałszowanym morderstwie Mony jest uważana za morderczynię przez przyjaciółki i policję. Dziewczyny widziały nagranie z kamer, na której nagrane jest jak blondynka brutalnie bije Monę. Jak się okazuje była wtedy na wyjeździe z Jasonem i swoim ojcem, ale w czasie tragedii w domu zamordowanej zniknęła. Zabrał ją Cyrus Petrillo, który prawdopodobnie był w zmowie z "A". Nie miała alibi więc uznano ją za winną. Przyjaciółki wydają ją policji, ale później odkrywają, że to nie ona jest morderczynią i chcą jak najszybciej wyciągnąć ją z więzienia. Niestety same zostają skazane jako jej wspólniczki, a A porywa je podczas transportu do więzienia i więzi w Dollhouse. Ali wraz z Caleb'em, Toby'm i Ezrą pomaga im się z niego wydostać. W 6 sezonie wychodzi na jaw, iż Alison jest siostrą Charlesa. Rodzice Alison nie powiedzieli jej prawdy, gdyż Charles jako mały chłopiec trafił do Radley. W serialu zaobserwować można zmianę Alison- stała się osobą wrażliwą, dobrą i potrafiącą współczuć. Spotyka również policjanta Lorenzo, w którym się zakochuje. Pięć lat później Alison jest nauczycielką w swojej dawnej szkole- Rosewood High School. Wygląd zewnętrzny Alison była uważana za piękność szkoły, a nawet całego Rosewood. Ma długie falowane blond włosy, szaro-niebieskie oczy, jasną karnację, szczupłą sylwetkę oraz twarz w kształcie serca. Jej cudowna uroda, modne ubrania, wdzięk i bogactwo sprawiały, że każda dziewczyna chciała nią być, a każdy chłopak chciał z nią chodzić. Serie |-|Sezon 1= Pilot Odcinek zaczyna się od materiału w noc kiedy zaginęła Alison DiLaurentis. Alison, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin urządziły nocowanie w stodole Spencer. Alison przestraszyła je skradając się do drzwi stodoły, powodując u nich śmiech. Aria, Emily i Hanna następnie budzą się i zauważają, że nie ma Spencer i Ali. Później Spencer wraca do stodoły i mówi, że szukała Ali wszędzie ale słyszała tylko jej krzyk. Aria miała z nią wspomnienie z października 2008 kiedy ona i Alison zignorowały Mone i zobaczyły jak tata Arii, Byron całuje swoją uczennice Meredith. Spencer wraca wspomnieniem do lata kiedy to jej siostra Melissa Hastings chodziła ze swoim ówczesnym Ianem Thomas'em. Stała wtedy razem z Ali i Hanną w jej kuchni gdy weszła ta para. Nagle Alison powiedziała, że Spencer miała coś ujawnić. Siostra Melissy zaprzecza rozdrażniona zachowaniem Ali. Na zewnątrz poza innymi osobami, Ali grozi, że powie innym jej tajemnicę, a mianowicie to, że pocałowała kiedyś Ian'a. Spencer powiedziała wtedy, że powie wszystkim, że brała udział w Sprawie Jenny. Po retrospekcji Spencer patrzy na okno w pokoju Alison i dostrzega postać z falistymi blond włosami poruszającą się po pokoju. W sezonie 4 po tym jak okazuje się, że Ali żyje mogła to być wtedy naprawdę ona. Pod koniec odcinka, ciało Alison ''jest znalezione na tyłach domu. Następnie odbywa się pogrzeb, a Kłamczuchy uświadamiają sobie, że to nie Alison jest "A". The Jenna Thing Alison ujawnia dziewczynom, że Toby Cavanaugh je szpieguje podczas gdy przebierają się w pokoju Emily i był tam pewien czas. Alison wpadła na pomysł aby w ramach zemsty wrzucić smrodową bombę do jego garażu. Emily i Aria chcą się wycofać podobnie jak Hanna i Spencer. Alison pozostaje jednak nieugięta i chce dać chłopakowi nauczkę. Alison każe aby Spencer dała jej zapałkę aby podpalić petardę. Następnie otwierają drzwi i wrzucają ją do środka. Dowcip nie udał się dlatego, że garaż zaczął się palić i byłą w nim jeszcze jedna osoba- Jenna Marshall. W rezultacie dziewczyna została oślepiona, a Ali każe Toby'emu aby wziął za to winę. Alison szantażowała go lecz Spencer nie mogła podsłuchać za co. Gdy Emily siedzi samotnie w restauracji i patrzy na swoją bransoletkę przypomina sobie jak Ali im ją podarowała. Po ''Sprawie Jenny ''Alison kupiła pozostałym dziewczynom takie same bransoletki z ich imionami. Podarowała im je w tej samej restauracji gdzie teraz siedzi Emily. To Kill a Mocking Girl Hanna jest przesłuchiwana przez Wilden, który podejrzewa, że to Hanna zabiła Ali z zazdrości. Ona zapewnia, że nikt nie chciał konkurować z Alison bo to nie miało by sensu. W tym samym momencie przypomina jej się jak była gruba i chciała zaprosić Seana na imprezę. Prosił go bardzo zdenerwowanym i drżącym głosem gdy nagle weszła Ali i powiedziała mu, że wszyscy tam będą. Na imprezie u Noela, Spencer przypomina sobie noc po tym co zrobiły Jennie. Alison stała przed domem Cavanaugh i szantażowała Toby'ego aby przyznał się, że to on wywołał pożar w garażu. Spencer podeszła chcąc podsłuchać, ale Ali zauważyła ją odepchnęła i powiedziała, że załamała obietnice. Razem podeszły do innych dziewczyn i blondynka powiedziała, że nie udało jej się podrzucić bomby ale widziała w środku pomieszczenia Jennę i Toby'ego. Hanna chciała iść na policję, ale DiLaurentis zdenerwowała się i wyśmiała ja od grubych luzerów. Pod wpływem Arii, Ali przeprosiła przyjaciółkę. Can You Hear Me Now? There's No Place Like Homecoming Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone The Perfect Storm |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Relacje Aria Montgomery przyjaciółka Alison, Emily, Hanny i Spencer. Alison miała z Arią dobre relacje. Jednak czasami coś burzyło ich przyjaźń. Między innymi kiedy Aria i Alison zobaczyły jak ojciec Arii zdradza żonę. Aria chciała zatrzymać to w tajemnicy żeby nie zniszczyć swojej rodziny, jednak Alison była przeciwnego zdania, twierdząc, że powinna być szczera. Alison zagroziła, że jeżeli nie powie sama swojej matce, ona zrobi to za nią. Aria po zaginięciu Alison wyjechała na Islandię. Hanna Marin przyjaciółka Alison, Arii, Emily i Spencer. Jej relacja z Alison nie była napięta ani burzliwa. Alison pomogła Hannie pozbyć się otyłości, radząc jej, aby wymiotowała, wszystko co zjadła. Hanna bała się Alison, ponieważ obawiała się, że Ali wygada to, że zmusza się do wymiotów, aby mieć szczupłą sylwetkę. Po zaginięciu Alison stała się królową szkoły (razem z Moną), zastępując Ali. Emily Fields przyjaciółka Alison, Arii, Hanny i Spencer. Była ulubioną przyjaciółką Alison ze wszystkich kłamczuch. Dziewczyny miały bardzo dobrą relację, a nawet najlepszą. Emily była nieszczęśliwie zakochana w Alison. Ali wiele razy ukazywała się Emily w iluzjach czy przywidzeniach (później okazało się, że ukazywała się naprawdę). Zawsze traktowała ją najlepiej z całej czwórki dziewczyn. Em nigdy nie umiała przeciwstawić się Alison. Najbardziej przeżywała zaginięcie Ali i najbardziej tęskniła za przyjaciółką.Przed swoim powrotem uratowała Emily dwa razy: pierwszy z zamkniętej stodoły gdzie Em zemdlała poprzez ulatniające się z samochodu spaliny a drugi z płonącego domu. Spencer Hastings przyjaciółka Alison, Arii, Hanny i Emily. Była największą rywalką Alison, a jednocześnie jej przyjaciółką. Jako jedyna z całej czwórki dziewcząt umiała przeciwstawić się Alison i dosyć często się z nią kłóciła. Alison chciała wyjawić sekret Spencer, mianowicie, że dziewczyna całowała się z narzeczonym jej siostry- Ianem. Alison widziała rywalkę w Spencer pod każdym względem. Przed swoim powrotem uratowała Spencer przed Ianem.Jest też jej przyrodnią siostrą (Ali i Spencer miały wspólnego brata, Jason'a). 'CeCe Drake' najlepsza przyjaciółka Alison. Była od niej dużo starsza (CeCe ma 25 lat, Alison 18). Alison ukrywała CeCe, nie mówiąc nikomu o swojej przyjaciółce. Z CeCe miała najlepszy kontakt. Niewiele wiemy o ich przyjaźni, ponieważ sama CeCe nie wspominała dużo o niej i Alison. CeCe to Charlotte Dilaurentis - siostra Alison. Kochała Alison i lubiła bawić się nią jak lalką. Karała kłamczuchy, gdy uznała, że cieszyły się ze "śmierci" Alison. Pośmiertne materiały wideo Ciekawostki * Alison wraz z resztą Kłamczuch oślepiła Jenne. Miał to być żart przeznaczony dla Toby'ego, który wtedy podglądał je przez okno. Jednak w The first Secret widzimy, że Jenna i Ali nie za bardzo się lubią (Jenna nie dała się zastraszyć Ali i nie chciała przyłączyć się do jej grupy przyjaciół. Powiedziała, że woli wybrać swoich własnych), więc można pomyśleć, że Alison tak naprawdę specjalnie zrobiła to dziewczynie. * Kiedy dziewczyny otrzymały pierwszą wiadomość od A, myślały, że to od Alison dopóki nie znaleziono jej ciała. * Ali jest manipulantką, paranoikiem, kimś dominującym, nie czującym wyrzutów sumienia i bardzo inteligentnym. Jest także piękna, urocza i uwodzicielska. * Całowała się z Emily, ale później powiedziała jej, że lubi chłopców i pocałowała ją tylko aby poćwiczyć. Śmiała się z tego, że Emily ''jest inna. W sezonie piątym wyznaje jej jednak, że kłamała mówiąc, że tylko na niej ćwiczyła. * Razem z Arią przyłapała jej ojca- Byrona na zdradzie z Meredith Sorenson, jego uczennicą. Kazała Arii powiedzieć o tym zdarzeniu jej matce, ale ona tego nie zrobiła przez co bardzo często napominała o tym przy lepszej czy gorszej okazji. * Widziała jak Spencer całowała się z chłopakiem swojej siostry Melissy- Ian'em Thomasem. Szantażowała przyjaciółkę i mówiła, że wyjawi to co widziała Melissie. * Pokazała Hannie jak prowokować wymioty przez co wpędziła ją w bulimię (w serialu jest to tylko napomknięte). Często mówiła przyjaciółce, że jest gruba. * Spotykała się z Ian'em potajemnie, w czasie gdy ten spotykał się z Melissą i całował ze Spencer. * Spencer Hastings była jedyną Kłamczuchą, która potrafiła się postawić Ali. Jest również jej przyrodnią siostrą. * Alison wydaje się przepowiadać własną śmierć w odcinku Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone. * W The First Secret Ali opowiada o dwóch bliźniaczkach, gdzie jedna zabija drugą. Wkrótce mała morderczyni ucieka. Później, gdy dziewczyny przechodzą obok strasznego domu, w którym miała wydarzyć się ta historia widzą auto ośrodka Radley Sanitarium, które odgrywa dużą rolę w książkach. * Popularna teoria wśród fanów głosiła, że w grobie Alison leżała jej bliźniaczka- Courtney (postać znana tylko w książkach, nie pojawia się w serialu), dopóki nie dowiedzieliśmy się, że to Bethany Young została tamtej nocy zamordowana. * Alison myślała, że jest w ciąży, ale Mona wyprowadziła ją z błędu. Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała kto mógłby być ojcem, ale nie kochała się ani z Ezrą ani z Ian'em, lecz prawdziwym ojcem mógł być plażowy przystojniak * Alison to osoba, która ma najwięcej tajemnic i prawdopodobnie dlatego próbowano ją zabić (nie licząc charakteru). * W Dead to Me Emily przypomina sobie coś z wydarzeń Tej nocy. Myślała, że widziała Alison w czerwonym płaszczu, która pomagała Monie. * W The Mirror Has Three Faces jej matka zdradza, że z CeCe Drake, były do siebie bardzo podobne i kiedyś pomyliła Alison z przyjaciółką swojej córki. * To ona zepchnęła Ian'a z wieży w kościele kiedy ten próbował zamordować Spencer. Wyciągnęła też Hanne z płonącego domku kiedy inne dziewczyny były już bezpieczne. * W Taking This One to the Grave dowiadujemy się, że pełne imię i nazwisko Kłamczuchy to Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. * W I'm a Good Girl, I am zostaje niesłusznie skazana za zamordowanie Mony Vanderwaal. * W szóstym sezonie postanawia się zmienić, odbudować swoją przyjaźń z kłamczuchami i zmienić wizerunek. * Całowała się z Lorenzo. * Ma starszą siostrę Charlotte, która była Big A. Związki Ian Thomas: krótki związekright *'Początek': przed Pilot *'Koniec': przed Pilot *'Powód rozstania': Zaczęli się spotykać zanim Alison zniknęła, a związek Ian'a i Melissy wisiał na włosku. Za koniec związku Ian'a i Alison uważa się dzień jej zaginięcia. Ezra Fitz: krótki związek thumb *'Początek': przed Pilot *'Koniec': przed Pilot *'Powód rozstania': Alison i Ezra poznali się w barze w Hollis gdzie studiował Fitz. Dziewczyna kłamała na temat swojego wieku i życia. W dniu zaginięcia Alison, gdy dowiedział się, że ta zsikała się w jego aucie zerwą z nią i zostawił nagą na drodze wieczorem. Plażowy przystojniak: krótki związek thumb|150px *'Początek': przed Pilot *'Koniec': przed Pilot *'Powód rozstania': Podczas pobytu na Cape May Alison myślała, że zaszła w ciąże. Ojcem miał być tajemniczy, plażowy przystojniak. Cyrus Petrillo: krótki związek thumb *'Początek': w czasie ukrywania się Alison *'Koniec': w czasie ukrywania się Alison *'Powód rozstania': Cyrus okradł Alison i ugodził nożem. Emily Fields: pocałunek i krótki związek. thumb|150px Pierwszy pocałunek *'Początek': The Perfect Storm - Flashback *'Powód rozstania': Emily dostaje wiadomość od A, które karze jej poszukać książki pt.:"Wielkie Nadzieje". Kiedy ją znajduję pojawia się Flashback, na którym Alison przed zaginięciem czyta książkę w bibliotece, a potem całuje się z Kłamczuchą. Mówi jej, że całuje się z nią tylko po to, aby poćwiczyć, bardzo raniąc przy tym Em. Drugi pocałunek *'Początek': Over My Dead Body *'Powód rozstania': Emily zostaje uwięziona w stodole przez A. Ktoś ją stamtąd wyciąga. Dziewczyna ma halucynacje i wydaje jej się, że widzi Alison (wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że żyje). Alison mówi, że cieszy się na jej widok i najbardziej za nią tęskni oraz wyjawia że była jej ulubinicą.Później znika. *całe wydarzenie okazało się prawdą* Pierwszy związek *'Początek': Miss Me x100 *'Relacja': W sypialni Alison, Emily pyta przyjaciółkę czy śpi. Wtedy blondynka odwraca się do Emily i obie patrzą sobie w oczy, po czym się całują. *'Koniec': Miss Me x100 *'Powód': Emily dowiaduje się, że Alison skłamała i uderzyła Monę. (Mona zaplanowała to, uderzyła Ali, a ta jej oddała. Później okazało się, że Mona wszystko nagrała i zmontowała filmik tak, by obciążał Alison) W pokoju Alison, dziewczyna próbuję pocałować pannę Fields, ale ta odsuwa się i mówi, że pocałunek nie rozwiąże tego problemu. W 7 sezonie ponownie się zbliżają i dochodzi do pocałunku Gabriel Holbrook: prawdopodobnie right *'Początek': How the 'A' Stole Christmas *'Koniec': nieokreślony #'Powód rozstania': Alison i Holbrook spotykali się w tajemnicy co widziała Aria podczas zabawy świątecznej. Nie wiadomo jednak czy to na pewno był Gabriel. Później detektyw znika bez śladu, a kiedy Hanna go odnajduje dowiaduje się, że Alison tylko go wykorzystała i odsunęła od sprawy. Lorenzo Calderon: krótki związek Nawigacja Kategoria:Żyje Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Kłamczuchy Kategoria:Armia Mony